


Sleepwarping Shenanigans

by Catminty



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff and Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 16:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catminty/pseuds/Catminty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some mechs sleepwalk. Skywarp sleepwarps. The unfortunate mech the sleeping jet lands next to gains a cuddly barnacle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepwarping Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> Little bits of fluff because my other stories are giving me trouble~

It started with the Decepticons. 

Horrifically enough, Motormaster was the first victim. The semi was passed out in his berth after a rigorous night of "training" with his gestalt. "Training" entailed making them perform impossibly difficult exercises past the point of exhaustion, then beating them into a mild stasis for falling short of his expectations. He took Megatron's order of "team building exercises" very seriously much to the others' despair.

So when Breakdown meekly poked his helm into the gestalt's berthroom--containing their only berth that was jealously hogged by the gestalt leader--he immediately ran to see a medic. His optics registered what was on the berth, but his processor threw a fit when it tried to figure out exactly what he was seeing. It almost looked like-- 

No, it just couldn't be true. Breakdown picked up his pace when his processor started to crash from the sheer impossibility of the situation. There had to be something seriously wrong with him if he thought he saw Motormaster _snuggling_ Skywarp like a sparkling cuddled its favored toy. 

Back in the berthroom, the black semi sleepily tugged the purple seeker closer, half-draping himself over the slighter form. Skywarp grunted under the added weight. He onlined his optics and looked around blearily. Pushing himself up on his elbows, he frowned lightly. 

This wasn't his quarters. How did he get here? He rubbed his helm and aft experimentally. No hangover. No sore...parts. 

The movement stirred the slumbering beast at his side. Motormaster growled low and pulled Skywarp closer.

"...akedown, you're just seeing things again," Drag Strip's muffled voice trailed in from the other room. Trapped on his front, Skywarp reached back and tried to pry loose the larger mech's vice grip. "I'm sure it's just processor damage. It's nothing to worry about." The voices drew closer; steps echoed at the door. 

In an act of desperation, Skywarp turned, reared back, and moved to punch the groundpounder right in his ugly mug. But the unexpected visage of Motormaster's blissful, lax face made him pause. The small smile on the roughian made Skywarp reset his optics. 

The door's mechanisms engaged. Pushing past his stupor, Skywarp punched Motormaster square in the jaw with as much force as he could muster. The hit jolted the grounder online, loosening his crushing hold just long enough to let Skywarp vanish in a flash of purple. 

The resulting roar of outrage could be heard across the ship. For some reason, Skywarp found the other four Stunticons in the medbay's intensive care ward later that orn.


End file.
